guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Bond
Does this end when it heals? — Skuld 08:27, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :No. It says "whenever" as opposed to "the next time." --68.142.14.91 16:59, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :: Well... me and a mate went farming the UW and each time he got hit by an aatxe spirit bond dissapeared. He was spamming it like no tomorrow. Silent update ? bug ? SmegEd 06:30, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Note the timestamp and... recasting Spirit Bond won't renew the number of hits. --Kale Ironfist 08:33, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::: but that's the point ! he doesn't even get to the 10 blows ! just one hit and SB goes, it ends immediately. SmegEd 12:54, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Would this be suitable for hydra farming given the spike nature of their meteors and fireballs? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Darreljnz (talk • ) 19:28, 12 June 2006 (CDT). Is it just me or does it seem they have silently updated this. I was trying to farm trolls in talus chute and even though the health was appearing, i wasn't gaining it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 05:57, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :Nope, the skill works fine. I just checked --Sahib ::I know the skill works, but its now healing BEFORE you take the dmg, rather then after. Basically I put up prot spirit, and at 105hp i was taking 10dmg. First attack, no health recieved, 2nd attack 84 health recieved and then 10 dmg taken.. so i was still at 95hp. When trolls manage to hit at once, it is of course much higher dmg taken since its similar to a spike, and spirit bond triggers BEFORE teh dmg is taken.. Since skill description reads "" For 8 seconds, whenever target ally takes more than 60 damage from a single attack or Spell, that ally is healed for 40...88 Health. "" it would make e think that healing is done AFTER the dmg. which is what was happening before the last update. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 06:32, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :::You can't get hit by multiple things "at once." Every hit resolves individually. Spirit bond has always healed before you take the damage. Since spirit bond heals based on unmodified damage taken (as in, before prot spirit or other things), it only makes sense that it triggers before damage is actually resolved. --68.142.14.40 07:08, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Not realy, back when i first got it i could use it and it would heal me AFTER i was attack, so i basically NEVER left full health, aslong as i kept that and prot spirit up, now however i don't... unles it was part of a skil update, when they added the missing skillz —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 08:26, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :::::This is fairly easy to resolve: Go in with your monk, get hit, screen cap the +84 health and the health bar unhealed. This will prove you got healed before you got damaged. --Karlos 15:39, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::: I've Just finished Frapsing the video, converted it to wmv, and am now uploading to google video, its just over 15mb. Will post a link soon as it is available --Keirou ::::::I wasn't contesting it healed before you took the damage. I was saying it was always like that. --68.142.14.40 09:50, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::We'll if i could turn back time to show when i was farming i would show u that i NEVER left full health becasue it did the healing after the hit. this allowed me to have my points from health into inspiriration (channeling) or tactics (bonettis). --Keirou Where can you get spirit bond the page doesn't say. I'm adventuring all over cantha to find it :Same here! Where can I find it? :/ — Poki#3 20:26, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::Nevermind. It was right under my nose ^^;;; — Poki#3 20:31, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ---- okay, seems with the recent update the old spirit bonding farming is dead >_> this skill is nect to useless now as it was used to aggro huge groups. lets hope somebody comes up with another idea --Thord Delum 06:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Now it does what it was intended to do: anti-spike. You can still use it for farming, but then moving is a no-no since you have to use it as soon as it recharges. 220.233.103.77 06:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, but no. Thord's right. You can't possibly keep Spirit Bond up now, 10 attacks will happen before it's even recharged, then you're dead. I don't think you tested it - I did. Go try farming Shiroken out of Harvest Temple or minotaurs in Elona. The 600 monk build is dead. :compared to 55hp, sb was used to aggro bigger groups. if you consider this the 10-attacks rule kills farming with this skill efficiently. but i agree that sb will now be used as spike protection. good idea from anet, good way to get what they want. which doesnt make the situation for me as farmer any better :/ --Thord Delum 13:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Shall we add the 10 attack condition rule to the main page and go quietly weep in a corner? --Infusco 10:44, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Oh great, now ANet has ensured that Rangers will end up letting their pets starve. Great work, ANet, you've removed one of the only ways to get a Dire pet! --Gimmethegepgun 15:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :If you seriously think this was one of the only ways to get a dire pet, you may wanna /uninstall. --[riVen] 15:26, 26 October 2006 (CDT) AAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAMN YOU UPDATES OF EVIL!!! --User:Mgrinshpon :Well there goes the sprit bond build back to 55ing again. --Antiarchangel 20:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Lucky for me Necro runes are still cheap... --Curse You 22:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::Still sucks though. 55ing got nerfed once with Prot bond, but that at least had an alternative. :::Although note that SB builds can still kill smaller groups.144.32.128.119 05:09, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Wow, great. That's SOOO helpful, killing 2 people at a time I mean. Woot! Just what I always wanted to do! --Mgrinshpon 06:28, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Re-enchanting Spirit Bond won't reset the amount of hits taken. Hrrrmmm Overkill I used to use this in some builds not in farming builds (I don't farm) but general protection builds usually I would put protective sprit and this on somone takeing extreme damage to neutralize this effect for awhile. But now it dosen't work at all... As refreshing the skill dosen't reset the number of attacks it defends from... I can't use it legitamatly with any build now Looks like Arena net threw the baby out with the bathwater in there hate at farmers. And ultimatly It's the legitamate players whitch suffer for this. Useless skill ¬_¬ Ansi 19:16, 2 December 2006 (CST) :PvP... — Skuld 19:27, 2 December 2006 (CST) Spirit Bond Animation I love the spirit bond animation. If guildwiki could add the animation image of spirit bond on its page that would be nice. I do have the non-animated image of spirit bond uploaded. Feel free to use it. Greenery 00:25, 3 December 2006 (CST) :I agree. Best skill animation in the game if you ask me =]. -Wang 11:08, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Former Rules? What were the former rules of this spell? I am curious at what the update did. Thanks. -- Joseph (T/ ) 18:02, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Used to trigger an infinate number of times in the duration, now only triggers 10 — Skuld 18:03, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Ouch that must suck although what about Healing Hands and Symbol of Wrath--Deathbower}} :::[[Symbol of Wrath causes AoE scatter and Healing Hands just sucks.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:00, 8 September 2007 (CDT) A bit confused... I'm not sure how it works. I'm clear that it lasts 10 strikes or 8 seconds, whichever comes first. However, does it function as which of the following: A. If any single attack does 60+ damage, it heals. B. If the attacks total 60+ damage, it heals and then ends. C. If the attacks total 60+ damage, it heals on that hit and every hit after. -DV :A, though it's actually if any single damage packet deals 60 or more, not just a single skill (since you might end up taking the damage as separate packets). --Fyren 15:30, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Thank you. Now I'm increasingly certain it's just not worth using. I'm struggling these days to find true Protection spells worth taking, more and more they seem like healing with a side-effect. Though I did appreciate the temporary change to Shielding Hands. -DV :::If you're looking for PvE... I dunno, heh. But in PvP this is worthwhile since you can often recognize when a pile of damage is about to hit someone. --Fyren 15:56, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, it's mostly as pertains to PvE. In terms of PvP, this may work on Elementalists, but seems less likely to affect Warriors, Assassins, Dervishes, or even Rangers. I believe effects like Conjure Lightning and Order of Pain count as separate damage packets, no? -DV :::::Conjures are separate (not that you'll see them much outside of RA/AB), but when you see warriors/dervishes converge on a target, you know that guy's about to get brained (and probably also get zapped by some casters). Damage bonuses from attack skills like eviscerate, wearing strike, and so on will often put damage above 60. --Fyren 16:32, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ahh... thought those counted as a separate packet. Good to know. Now I need some decent PvE protection prayers, Aegis increasingly doesn't cut it. Too bad SoA takes so long to recharge. If Shield of Regeneration comes back down to 5s, then I might be happy. -DV old desription What did this skill used to do, description wise. All I know is that is was nerfed. Eloc jcg 23:51, 26 February 2007 (CST) :They nerfed it by adding a set number of attacks for the duration. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::So what was the actual description? Eloc jcg 00:13, 27 February 2007 (CST) For 8 seconds, whenever target ally takes more than 60 damage, that ally is healed for 40...88 Health. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:15, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Oh nice, that would be pro. Eloc jcg 00:15, 27 February 2007 (CST) Now, if you try to tank mobs, they hit you ten times too quickly to easily maintain Spirit Bond. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) About one of the notes.. Isn't saying "This skill used to be the core skill of Spirit Bond builds" kind of redundant? Why not change it to say 55 Monk builds or something? After all, this skill IS Spirit Bond, so it NOT being the main skill of Spirit Bonding builds is dumb. - -Sora267 12:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Historical note of little importance now. I am remarking out the line. If no one complains, it should probably be removed altogether. If people complain, I guess it could be reinstated in the page, but it again would serve no purpose other than triva. Queen Schmuck 01:05, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm... I removed that note, didn't know it was set there purposely. I went to add Angelic Protection, but found the code was already there, and whatever you put was keeping it from showing. Go ahead and replace it if you want, but keep the "Related Skills" section showing. Urock 23:18, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not entirely sure that the note should stay (or even have Angelic Protection be related). First of all, the note about solo farming is now old hat, and the wiki should stay up to date. Second of all, Angelic Protection counts everything that comes in, and heals equal to what is over the limit. Spirit Bond doesn't do that, but checks for 60+ damage per hit and heals for a variable amount before the hit lands if it's true. It's quite unique in that it's a subset of Healing Hands but far more usable. --Kale Ironfist 23:39, 30 May 2007 (CDT) I just checked with my monk about the second note (duration not resetting properly on recast) and it seems to have been fixed. Removing the note. 404notfound 17:33, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Incorrect, Spirit Bond still will NOT reset on recast. In order to recast the skill, you need to wait for it to end first. Isk8 15:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Still has a use! It's ingenious - use it before you're infused against Spectral Agony, damage reduced to ~30 at worst! Yay! Still have the degen of course, but that is not a huge threat. (T/ ) 22:48, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Or use Prot Spirit for almost same effect... and more usability than this... --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::SB > prot spirit, it's a sub for infuse. Prot Spirit is nice if you know you're about to get your ass kicked (living in frenzy, cat in the air, etc) but SB saves spikes like prot spirit never could. -Auron 21:43, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Prot spirit is beter for energy managment, since it stacks a while. Usually, prot spirit makes em change targets and spirit bond doesn't, since it stops after 10 hits = gg recasting. 82.74.228.253 11:43, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::And if you're using it in the way Entropy was suggesting (vs Spectral Agony when not infused) you can tell it's coming since it's not spike per se, just massive DoT --Gimmethegepgun 21:31, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :am sure I've mentioned this somewhere before. Just before it's nerf I used it on my necro for abbadons mouth uninfuesed, it was easy because it will cancel damage so very well. Even after the update I can tank small mobs uninfused nicely. Course, once infused there is no actual need for it. ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:37, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Icon "The person in the icon is bashed in the head." Shall I add that? :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 09:15, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Confused on Bonds So you take a 70hp hit and Spirit Bond fires to heal you first. But if you have Life Barrior and Life Bond on you, you end up taking about 18hp. Did Spirit Bond trigger? Oye 22:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :The damage is checked before any damage reduction, so yes, it should trigger in that scenario.67.86.141.73 19:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) 24th April Fix Removed the bug note, think it works now, didn't check it though. -Flameseeker Mage 20:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Just did a quick test in the Gate of Pain mission with a 600, seems fixed. I spammed it on me about 5 times in a row under QZ, and it still seemed like it lasted another 10 hits. Dragnmn talk 21:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::OO-R4H, this needed f1xing! Jamster 21:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Now Spirit Bonding is even easier! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:15, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Question When I'm using my 600, I use Protective Spirit and then Spirit Bond. I want to know why when I am hitted my life bar doesn't move. Let's say I am hitted for 60 and Spirit Bond would heal for 96 at 14 Prot Prayers... I would think I'd be healed 36... But my life bar stays at the same health.Big Bow 06:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :You get healed before you take damage, so if your health is staying about the same, it's probably 60 less than your max health since spirit bond will heal you to full health, and then you take 60 damage.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes [[User_talk:Franc|''ta]] 06:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Confused : Nerfed or not? I quit a long time ago, shortly after Anet nerfed farming with hardmode, etc. The 600 monk's main spell, spirit bond was nerfed to 10 hits. But has this been removed? What i understand is, the 600 monk is still used for farming the UW, so it must have been changed back to tank? Utterly confused on whether this was de-nerfed, or still nerfed hehe. Thanks. :It's still nerfed, but still used. With all the energy coming in from Balthazar's Spirit and Essence Bond you can spam this often enough to keep it up all the time. --Shadowcrest 23:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks very much for this update. Scourge healing? What would this do when hexed with scourge healing? Does it trigger? If so, then does this happen (assuming high enough scourge to do 60+ damage): Cast spirit bond on self, hexed with scourge healing. Take 60+ damage, get healed, get smited (60+ damage again), healed again, smited again, etc, til spirit bond runs out? :Scourge Healing and Soul Bind should trigger off the heal from Spirit Bond, since it says "heal" instead of "gain health", but I would go test it for myself before definitely saying yes. Also, they shouldn't repeatedly trigger each other, since those sort of chain things don't happen in Guild Wars unless skills are working as intended. (T/ ) 10:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::RI wasn't working as intended. Also, Mind Wrack, Prot Bond and Famine used to chain indefinatly (well, until you crashed). --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::RI did exactly what the description said - it reapplied itself if there was another hex under it. Removing counts as ending by the definition of all other end-effect skills. Those other skills also did just what they said, and because ANet couldn't be bothered to fix it properly they just killed the skill instead. (Prot Bond nerf was to prevent crashing, it had nothing to do with its use in 55 or anything...) (T/ ) 11:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Game_updates/20081215. When it's removed with a Hex removal skill, they wanted it to be gone, rather than come back instantly. And I know Prot Bond was nerfed because of the crash bug. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::An example of ANet tunnel vision. If that was the intended behavior, the skill description ought to have said something about it, to differentiate "end naturally" with "end prematurely". (T/ ) 11:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) "10 attacks or spells" Does it mean it ends literally after 10 times the target is hit by attacks/spells of any amount of damage or does it mean after 10 times it triggers from attacks/spells? I presume the first, but want to make sure. --Ender A 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :10 triggers actually 00:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet. Much better, then. --(Ender A 03:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC))